


Backup plan

by Luckywrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evil Lila Rossi, Gabriel changes, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckywrites/pseuds/Luckywrites
Summary: Curious , the kwami asked her human what she was thinking about.“I was thinking about how I told Dark Owl that I have plans in A to Z alphabets to defeat my opponent.”“Yes, having back up plans in case something does not go your way is beneficial , especially for a superhero. What about that?”“I was only thinking about how I don’t have a backup plan in Hawkmoth’s case.”Tikki saw Marinette put her hands under her chin in a thinking posture and lean back on her chair from where she sat on the table in front on the computer . She saw the gears in Marinette’s head turn and waited for her to complete her thoughts while she nibbled on a cookie when Marinette gave a smirk.“I think I have the perfect plan B, Tikki.”------------------------------------Marinette makes a backup plan alright, but she couldn't have thought there would be such drastic changes in her life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellas! This is my first fanfic ever so please enjoy your way through this.  
> Healthy criticism and suggestions are gratefully accepted.

Marinette has lost too much in the after math of Hawkmoth’s big fight. She lost a friend, a master, a mentor, all in one person who didn’t even remember who she was by the end of the day. It was with everything she had that she could stay without crying till she hit the bed that night. She also lost the tablet that Master Fu maintained which Hawkmoth stole, leaving her with practically nothing that was of immediate use.

It was a good thing she convinced Master Fu to send the photos of the book to her mail, at least she could decode it again. She did know the magic potions by heart after all so she could make them whenever she wanted but there are many other potions and spells in the grimore that could boost their powers which she has to decode if they plan to take down Hawkmoth. (The main drawback is she knew only half of the decoding process but that isn't going to stop her.)

Hawkmoth was able to increase his powers in controlling the akumas to make them do his bidding only and boy was that harder to defeat. Even for Mr. Pigeon (who had been akumatised just a few times short of a century by now and who they were able to defeat in literally seconds too) they had to use the space powers so they could defeat him. In less than a week of the guardianship placement on her, Hawkmoth striked both in New York and in Paris at the same time and that was scary. So much that she couldn’t sleep properly the night she said goodbye to Chat Noir in New York because of anxiety.  


So she decided to be actually productive in defeating Hawkmoth and thus started a parallel schedule for ladybug the day(er, night actually,) she stepped back in Paris. “I have to decode all the scriptures in the grimore first Tikki, along with that, I will have practice sessions with Chat Noir in sparring which will replace half of our patrols. Then according to both our observations we should see if something else needs to be done. What do you think?” “ Hmm... I think you should watch all the akuma fights in other’s view. I know you don’t do that because of the unnecessary commentary by viewers and onlookers but that might be helpful in checking your mistakes during the fight and to control your reflexes in the heat of the battle.” Marinette sighed “Yeah you’re right Tikki and since I don’t have anything to do and it is pretty late why don’t we watch the Ladyblog for a few akuma attack videos right now? I’ll start writing notes regarding the miraculous grimore and decode at least a page of it tomorrow.”  


She started watching video clips of akuma attacks so she’d have some solid material to discuss with her partner in their joint patrol tomorrow and discuss so that- … wait what? “ Did you know that there is a video of when we fought Dark Owl?” “ Oh, I didn’t . Wasn’t that in an empty stadium where you fought? I wonder how somebody could catch that…” Tikki trailed of as Marinette clicked the play button. After watching the entire clip, Tikki waited for Marinette to ask her questions about her faults as she did with the other videos but when she was met with silence she looked over to check her chosen only to find a deep thinking face of Marinette.  


Curious , the kwami asked her human what she was thinking about. “ I was thinking about how I told Dark Owl that I have plans in A to Z alphabets to defeat my opponent.”  
“ Yes, having back up plans in case something does not go your way is beneficial , especially for a superhero. What about that?”  
“ I was only thinking about how I don’t have a backup plan in Hawkmoth’s case.”  
Tikki saw Marinette put her hands under her chin in a thinking posture and lean back on her chair from where she sat on the table in front on the computer . She saw the gears in Marinette’s head turn and waited for her to complete her thoughts while she nibbled on a cookie for a minute or so when Marinette gave a smirk.  
“ I think I have the perfect plan B.”  
“Oh and what might that be?”  
“Chat Noir.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter is short but this is kind of a prologue. The next chapters will be longer than this and it will definitely take some time for me to upload. But I will make sure to upload at least once a week.  
> Thank You for reading.


	2. Unofficial co-guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proper planning begins.

Adrien was frustrated. Not that it showed to anyone but he was frustrated. Sure he was taken back from a school trip because akuma attack happened in the place he went, New York. He hates that his father wants to ‘keep him safe’ when all he does is fight with danger every day, maybe twice a day on special occasions too. All that hard work and as a result he has to lie to every one of his friends blaming every wrong thing on his father in front of his friends and get snatched of small freedoms. He was able to counter all his frustrations by counting the good things in his life but it didn’t seem to be working now. Right now what made him more frustrated is called by a name of four letters, four dreaded letters, LILA. Except in his frustration he couldn’t notice Lila smirking to someone closely watching his photoshoot.  


“Oh my dear Adrien, did you know when I went to Italy while you were gone to New York, I was called by Paolo Pellegrino, a famous photographer, to be his model, but the dates of his shoot clashed with the dates you’d be here, I couldn’t miss a chance of staying away more than required so I came back to Paris after cancelling my appointment with him.”  


Honestly that was the only thing he heard from her that made sense in his brain if he hadn’t known about Lila’s hobby of lying. He tried really hard to be in control of his emotions which Adrien should be an expert in by now, which was the reason he got stuck with HER of all people. So as soon as the hour long photoshoot was over he found himself transforming into his alter ego to get a run on the rooftops of Paris missing Lila meeting someone in the alley next to the one where he transformed. After doing a heavy run for about 15 minutes, Chat Noir decided to stop and take a breather. Only then did he notice that Ladybug had given him a message.

“Chat, it isn’t anything that cannot be postponed to our next joint patrol, but if you’re free, can we meet early tonight?”

Grinning at the (probably only) good thing for the day he sent a reply confirming his presence. 

The rest of the day couldn’t possibly go faster. It was a no school day and the photoshoot was the only thing in his schedule and after the clock showed one in the afternoon he was bored. There is only so much you can do when you’re free for too long. So he decided to search for something to make for his lady by next week. His lady may not celebrate birthdays with him but they definitely have to make their six month anniversary special. And he had only eight days to make that special anniversary gift which he decided would be handmade so he could make it just how he wants it. But the big question was what it will be. It has to be something special, something perishable and should lift his lady’s spirits if the last time he saw her was to be taken into consideration. They hadn’t got the chance of meeting after their trip abroad and he was worried how the events that happened there might affect her.' Hmm… ', Adrien gasped ‘ I know just what to do. I’ll just need some materials…’  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

By the time Chat Noir landed on the rooftop Ladybug mentioned, she was busy trying to remove a …. something from her yoyo.  


“ If I had known you were bringing a gift for me, I’d have brought you one too LB.”  


That startled a squeak out of her and she finally turned to him with a small glare for scaring her. It was also then that she realized that she pulled her hand with a little too much force than in her previous attempts and was successful in taking her item out of her yoyo which is a… notepad? What was she even planning?  


Then she tackled him with a tight hug which spoke her apology harder than any words could. 'She is still upset about New York.'  


“Good evening to you too, Kitty, thanks for coming early today, I had something important to talk to you before we start our patrol. Why don’t we take a seat?” She lead him to take a seat against the walls on the rooftop thus hiding them from privy eyes.  


With that they found themselves sitting in the shadows of the rooftops with just enough light to see each other’s faces. Chat could already tell this was a serious conversation and tried his best to support his partner silently. Finally after a minute, she sighed, locked her gaze to the sunset to her right and said, “I’m the guardian of the miraculouses now. 

It’s my duty to take care of them and I intend to take that responsibility very seriously. It also means I should be thinking of defeating Hawkmoth and making plans to fight with him.” She took a break and Chat tried not to react too much to the way she said ‘I’ with more pressure as if not counting him. “But there is just too much kitty, I can’t do it all by myself at all…” and she trailed off and Chat pretended he didn’t notice her trying hard not to cry even if it killed his insides, so he scolded himself for thinking she would want to distance herself from him and cut her off without any hesitation. “No my lady, you’re not alone in this. I will help you. It is going to be you and me against the world always, no matter what.” The fact that he was willing to help her just like that was very reassuring but she didn’t come here to cry. So she pulled her brave face and said the thing she has been practicing at home.  


“I know mon chaton, and I already have a plan for us to follow if things go wrong.”  


“Plan?” “I have decided to make a backup plan for the time when Hawkmoth gets an upper hand, just like he got other times. I was Master Fu’s main plan all along. I don’t intend to leave you partner-less but just so you know, you would be the next guardian if something happens to me. You always get to say no, or change anything if it is not what you want, but will you be my back up plan?”  


'Of course', he intended to say but he knew her well enough to see that she was only faking bravery. “I know I can say no, but I’m okay with that very much Ladybug.”  


She relaxed immediately and he realized she thought he wouldn’t want what she has in mind. Speaking of… “What exactly is your plan?”  


She perked up just like when she would if she found out a solution to her lucky charms and he was not prepared for her onslaught. “Well I was thinking you should be the next guardian in an emergency situation and that means you have to know how to read and decipher the grimore, so we could make free time during one of our patrols and both of us could learn that, kind of like how you do in group study sessions. Then we have to talk to our temporary heroes that their identities are exposed to Hawkmoth now and since they have been loyal and helpful to us I was thinking we could reveal them to each other. This way every one of them can have each other’s backs should something go wrong. I was also thinking about” by this point she started reading from her notepad ticking each point with a pen as she completed reading it “bringing Bunnix in action so that she can check for things and prevent them from going too wrong,” a dark shadow passed her face at the mention of Bunnix, gone fast but not fast enough for him to miss it and he made a mental note to ask her later “ We have to check if Chloe remembers anything from her akumatisation and if she does then I remember there being a memory loss spell in the grimore which Master Fu has already translated and we’ll have to make it and use it on her.” She took a breath from her rapid speech and checked her notepad, “ I will have to contact the Order of the miraculous once and make sure they know about the guardian changing and other things happening here. If we are lucky they might even help us with me still not knowing about the miraculouses as well as a traditional trained guardian should know. The final point of my list is we should go check Master Fu’s luggage once. Something tells me he left all his responsibility on us and I’m talking about his other belongings too.” He took a moment to actually absorb her very fast rapid speech.  


“You mean you think he would have left us his shop?” The curiosity in him got better and he asked.  


“I’m not sure about leaving us a shop but checking his belongings was just a thought. Really though, I just wanted to keep something of him with us in his memory.” At chat’s raised eyebrow she clarified, “I know he’s just a phone call away but I don’t think he will ever see us like he used to before.”  


“Yeah I get it”  


“So, any other questions about my back up plan?”  


“Yes I do actually. One,” he counted a finger, “Am I right in you wanting to train me as a guardian for some emergency cases?” at her nod of approval, he continued, “what about when there is no emergency?” “According to tradition, a new guardian can be selected and transferred guardianship only when the existing guardian gets a vision, it could also just be a feeling, but when that comes it means it is the right time for the guardian to change. I want you to be trained in guardian duties because I trust you with my life and even if there is no need of me transferring the guardianship to you, we can work on it together so I won’t be the only option left if anything related to the guardian duties needs to be done. You are going to have all the knowledge I have about this, the only difference is that I am the official guardian and you are going to be the unofficial one.”  


He let out a chuckle, remembering the times she would disappear from battle to get help “Yes, fair point. So till I become the ‘Official guardian in emergency case’ I am ‘Unofficial co-guardian’?”  


Ladybug chuckled at his antics and new title. “Well I was thinking what to keep the name of your role in the miraculouses, but I think you found that yourself.”  


Chat smiled and counted his second finger “My second doubt, are you sure the other heroes will be able to trust each other well enough? Because if they don’t there may be problems.”  


Ladybug smiled at his caring and foreseeing nature. “Yes you don’t have to worry about them trusting each other. All of them know each other in their civilian lives and will get along wonderfully.”  


“OK m’lady, third, do you think Bunnix is necessary? She’s only a last resort hero after all, she was the one who told us that.”  


Okay, she admits she had to have a moment to think about that. “I think so yes. I’m thinking of giving her a miraculous and telling her to use only when necessary. The Bunnix we saw always follows a set of rules and I know Alix now is dependable too. This is my last resort plan after all.”  


“Hmm… I think we should train her first before giving her a miraculous permanently. If all those time travel movies are anything to come by, maybe we should let her absorb things slowly before she goes insane.”  


Ladybug looked at him with wide eyes which made him immediately wonder if he had overstepped his boundaries but then she smiled and said, “I hadn’t even thought of that chaton, thank you. We will stay with her and make sure she only uses her miraculous for a limited time say, five minutes per day, so we can make sure she doesn’t go ‘insane’.” 

She said with a chuckle. “But you do realize that she would find out who we are, don’t you?”  


“I know and I’m fine with that m’lady.”  


“Okay then, let’s meet with the temporary heroes now.” She said while getting up to leave.  


“I’ll be waiting for you right here milady.” Chat said sitting against the wall, trying to make himself comfortable. Ladybug frowned and pulled his hand “Oh no, you’re coming with me too, come on now get up!”  


Her heart got a crack when he looked at her with wide surprised eyes. Didn’t she tell him he would be the unofficial co-guardian, he had all the rights to the secrets now and she wished she was able to express her feelings of trust to him. “Kitty, you are the unofficial co-guardian of the miraculouses, you have all the right to know who they are too.”  


Chat noir smiled at her, this is why he fell in love with her in the first place. “Ok bugaboo, lead the way.”  


And both the Parisian heroes took off from the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the likes. I hope I could satisfy your curiosity mostly, but what is the change that our heroine does not notice..... maybe it is an old enemy.....
> 
> Maybe some of you can guess what happens next.


	3. Baby steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, change is constant, we only don't know where it leads us.

Natalie looked at the time and breathed out slowly. It was time to see if Adrien went to bed or not and check up on Gabriel and make sure he has eaten. She went to Adrien’s room and checked the bottom of the door. There was no light which meant Adrien did go to sleep. Now to check on her boss and she can have a good night’s sleep. She entered his office to see Gabriel massaging his temples. With a frown, she asked, “Are you alright sir?” 

Gabriel seemed shocked by her appearance and nodded slightly. “Yes Natalie I am alright. I just have a headache is all. I will make one more akuma tonight; one that will make them tired and then head to sleep. Please change my schedule in the morning tomorrow, I would like to be free till lunch time.

Natalie nodded still frowning, “I will change the schedule sir, but are you sure you are alright? Maybe you should rest now. We can tire them later.”

Gabriel sighed and looked pointedly at her; no, she realized, he tried to look pointedly at her and her concern for him grew more. At her stare, he sighed “Okay, I will send an akuma and go to sleep immediately. I can feel powerful negative emotions Natalie, I am not letting them go to waste. That is final.” He proceeded to go and push the buttons on his wife’s painting and went to his lair where Noroo sat quietly. He transformed and akumatised his victim and made sure he was the type to run along the city without having to catch his breath. Then he de transformed after giving specific instructions to the man, now called, L'athlète. He almost tumbled after removing his mask and rubbed his head. ‘Natalie must be right about having to sleep. Why is my head aching so much so suddenly?’. He dragged himself to his room and tumbled onto his bed falling asleep immediately. He didn’t notice the forlorn look his kwami made and the way he prayed to any power that could stop his master from continuing his misdeeds.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Adrien sighed. Just when things were finally moving forward Hawkmoth had to send an akuma, and not just any akuma but the one that made him and his lady run around the city at least four times. They were so tired that one look shared between them made them say their goodbyes the next second.

He would have to meet his co-supers tomorrow, but for now he has to finish making a gift for his lady and started the computer. Before he did anything, he started his phone which had switched off. There were a few messages from Nino asking him to meet tomorrow evening after school and he replied he would ask his father and see.

NINO: bro, what are you doing up so late.

ADRIEN: I could say the same for you too.

NINO: I was working on making a playlist of the songs to give to Alya. She asked me to make one for her sister’s boxing competition after party. What about you dude, couldn’t sleep?

ADREIN: yeah man I got so tired because of a photoshoot and the adrenaline won’t leave my body yet.

NINO: haha yeah I get it dude. But seriously get some sleep, we have school tomorrow and I don’t want you to be a zombie. Good night my man.

ADRIEN: OK I’ll try. Goodnight bro.

Adrien reluctantly switched off his computer knowing his friend was right and slept only to wake up because of sunlight swarming his room. He realized it was far later than he was usually woken up. 'Weird, why didn’t Natalie wake me up?' He went to the bathroom and got ready for school. He was packing the science homework when Natalie knocked on his door opening it a little. “Oh good you are awake. I am sorry I couldn’t wake you today, Adrien. Your father wants to join you for breakfast.”

The last part surprised him but he managed to compose himself. It was very rare these days for his father to join him for anything at all without him asking for it. He went down to find his father already sitting at his table and sat down at the table wishing him a good morning. He immediately noticed that his father was tired and it showed very clearly on his face in his dark circles and wrinkled and pale face. But when asked about it, his father dismissed him. He left it at that because he knew he wouldn’t get any answer. His father wished him a good day and though that was the norm for every day they got to have breakfast together, Adrien thought today was different in the way his father was seeing him, like he was showing a little love in his expression. So he smiled a little and wished his father the same.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The day was just fine with the sun just peeking from the clouds. A cool breeze flew past him as he spread the picnic blanket and set the plates. The scenery around him was absolutely breath taking. The slopes of the mountains were filled with lush green trees and there was fog on the top of the mountains. The altitude they were at showcased the clouds perfectly and he could already feel his mind conjure ideas for dresses. He smiled to himself and finished setting food in two plates for both of them and saw a few families around them having picnics. His wife went to bring glasses of drinks for both of them and he couldn’t wait for her to come back already. He laughed at his own impatience and saw her floral dress in the corner of his eye.  


“About time you come back my dear, I was thinking you lost your way back here” he chuckled and saw her smile sheepishly.  


“Sorry Gabriel, I just had to get something important on the way back.” She smiled in a way that showed him she was up to something and her whole demeanor showed her happiness, nervousness and hope. Just what is she up to? Then she set the glasses and poured the drinks. Then she took a smaller plate and a spoon from her pocket and set them down just beside the two plates he set up for them.  


He looked at her with a confused face and asked, “Is there somebody who is joining us?” She smiled and took his hand in hers. “Not now, but probably in nine months there will be a person joining us in our family though.”  


Realization dawned on him after a few seconds and he sat there speechless for a while and that was enough to concern his wife. “I’m sorry I know we are not expecting a baby, Gabriel, but I know we can— ” she was cut off by her husband spinning her around and laughing.  


“Are you serious? Are we going to be parents?” he suddenly stopped and his expression changed to controlled horror as he landed her on her feet slowly, “We are not prepared Emile, the house cannot accommodate a baby. We need to make the house suitable enough for her. We need to make our baby a nursery and make sure we are well prepared for her and-” Emilie chuckled cutting him off “Are you saying it will be a girl, sweetie, I want a boy.”  


“If it will be a girl, then we will have a beautiful gem in our house, just like you darling.”  


Emilie blushed slightly and held her husband’s shoulders, “Well what if it is a boy, dear?”  


“Well then he will have his mother’s smile. I am sure of it.” They embraced each other and exchanged a few kisses and ‘I love you’s.  


“I want to name him Adrien, Gabe.”  


Gabriel sighed dramatically making Emilie giggle “Well then, your wish is my command, Emmy. I do say ‘Adrien Agreste’ has a nice ring to it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel realized he had been true after all. Adrien had a smile that was exactly his Emilie’s. He did not know why he dreamt of that moment when he found out his family would turn from two members to three, but having a nice memory of his wife was refreshing even though he felt very tired. He just didn’t realize he had been wearing a soft smile until Natalie asked him about Lila’s modeling contract and its expiry date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the very late update guys, but I got very busy.  
> Can any of you guess where I want this story to lead?😉


	4. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting and reveal of the temporary heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!

Adrien came inside his classroom only to find the whole female population of his class empty. He raised an eyebrow at Nino who greeted him and told him that Chloe and Lila are late and all the other girls had run off to the arts room for who knows what reason. “But what about you bro, free enough to check out a café and maybe an arcade while we are on it?” 

Adrien frowned ‘Yeah about that, Natalie told me I would be free but Ladybug wants me to meet my co-supers so I still am busy bro.’ but since he couldn’t say that, he settled for “I am free enough for a café but I don’t think I’d have enough free time for arcade games Nino, I will definitely get too involved and then forget the time.”  


Nino chuckled and patted him on the shoulder with a “Yeah I do that all the time.” He sighed and sat down in his seat. That was when all the girls came in giggling to each other leading a very red looking Sabrina to her seat. After a few moments the girls settled down when Lila came in saying something about her charity work. Adrien chuckled at the way Marinette gave her a dirty glare scrunching her nose cutely and said his hello to Chloe who came right after Lila.  


After that when the girls behind him sat down he obviously did not use his newfound super hearing to hear what they talked.  


“Isn’t that a romantic story now Marinette, we might as well give our little Sabrina all our support for her long distance relationship with Eric, if he asks her out that is.”  


“Of course, that is definitely a given Alya. But are you sure that’s going to work, we have no idea what kind of guy Eric is and Sabrina gets too attached too quickly.”  


“Well you wouldn’t know cause you were late girl, but just before you came she was telling us about their impromptu ice cream date in NY while all of us were hiding from that akuma, and there were stars in her eyes just like yours when you talk about ‘you-know-who’.” Alya took on a sing song voice in the last part.  


It seemed that Marinette was embarrassed by that because her reply was in the form of stuttering various forms of no to that which was replied by a long sigh from her best friend and a “suit yourself girl”.  


Adrien thought back to all his interactions with Marinette to find out who she might possibly have a crush on. Not definitely Luka because Nino told him yesterday in a conversation that she rejected Luka once after their trip from New York and that is the reason he was postponing the performance of Kitty Section to another week. He really must have been heartbroken as Nino told him Alya told him that Juleka was very worried about her brother. “Marinette didn’t seem to fare well either”, Nino had told him, “ because that is how she is. She definitely cares about Luka but doesn’t want to lead him on because of the other guy she’s been crushing on.”  
‘Whoever she likes that’s a lucky guy to have someone like her liking him. She is an awesome person.’  


Their supplementary teacher entered the class and Adrien forgot about his love problems momentarily and no one noticed the light tinge of blush lingering on his cheeks.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Noir landed on the roof of Notre Dame the minute the sky turned completely dark. He found Ladybug waiting there for him and winced. He had been a little late than promised because he talked to Kagami. He may not have clarity in what his heart exactly wants but being honest is a good foundation to any kind of relationship and that includes the one he has with Kagami. She was not happy, which was obvious, but promised him her friendship. “Fate has included you in my path to not just be a waste of time and affection Adrien, I will need some time to heal completely but I know I am capable of adjusting to the new conditions.”  


He sighed and Ladybug perked up “Are you ok?” He sat beside her and said “Yeah, I’m quite alright Little Bug. Just lead to the destination we are going.”  


“No need. I sent a message to all of them to meet us here wearing a disguise in right about five minutes.”  


Chat looked at the time in his baton and gave a small hm for an answer. When he didn’t understand the emotion in her face after looking at her, he asked, “What are you thinking Bugaboo?”  


She snorted and gave her usual reply of “Don’t call me Bugaboo” and sat there silently for a minute. Chat thought she forgot his question when she replied with a question of her own. “Do you think it really is a good idea to let them know who each other are?”  


He could hear the uncertainty in her voice very much and tried to comfort her. “Yes I do milady, you were right when you told me they would be there for each other when we are not able to do that personally.” She was about to say something else when Kagami came directly to the place they were sitting and looked up from her spot on the ground and waved to them. She was wearing a hoodie that did less to cover up her face but it looked like she was crying earlier and the cat superhero could not reprimand her practically useless disguise even in his mind.  


That was when he realized more people came up to the exact spot Kagami was and as soon as the number of people hit seven, LB nodded to him and both of them jumped over to their friends.  


Now that he was on ground level, he could see why his partner chose this spot. With the way the lighting and the bushes were around them all of them could hide as long as they were not making too much noise.  


Ladybug took the initiative in greeting them. “Hello my fellow supers. We are here to discuss something important and I want all of you to settle down.”  


After a few minutes of briefing, the calm gave way to the storm and he couldn’t see who said what because of the cramped space but he could maybe differentiate their voices.  


“Our identities are exposed?!”That sounded like Rena.  


“By Chloe of all people!!” That was Alix.  


“That was not cool of her to do a thing like that! So uncool!” That sounded like it came from Carapace.  


“There was only a 05.8 percent chance you could have expected that attack.” That was Max uh Pegasus.  


“I bet my swimming trunks all of this is an elaborate prank turned seriously harmful.” That was … was it Kim? He is King Monkey?  


“I have heard about this Chloe from Adrien but that was a very mild version of her character.” That was Ryuko aka Kagami.  


“This whole ordeal must have thrown the track out of tune for both of you.” This one was Luka aka Viperion.  


A few more shouts of expressive anger towards Chloe and Hawkmoth were passed before Chat Noir calmed them down raising both his hands in a calming gesture. “Hey calm down now, scolding Chloe or anybody else will not change the past. You have to accept it no matter what. It is time to focus on what we should do now to prevent you or your friends and family to be targeted.”  


Everybody stopped talking at that and Ladybug once again explained that she wanted all of them to reveal themselves to each other. “That way all of you will be able to support each other if needed. You will get the miraculouses when needed but I want all of you to be united more to be a stronger team. Any objections?”  


She smiled when no one objected and they all proceeded to remove their disguises. When she saw all their faces light up in surprise, she did not expect Chat to exclaim with wide eyes, “You’re Nino?! Hah, that is why we get along so well together”. She certainly did not expect that to start off a new train of thoughts in her mind regarding another blond she knew and suddenly said to herself in a resigned sigh as the people around her started talking. ‘this is not happening to me right now.’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After the reveal, the temporary heroes were planning schedules to make time for patrols so everyone can get used to their powers. According to plan, Alix was not included in the patrol session because of her to be powers which were still not explained but it seemed Alix knew what that was. Alya was desperately trying to control her reporter instincts which were screaming at her to ask questions related to why THE Ladybug chose everyone from her close circle. Did she actually know them in her civilian life? Chat Noir seemed to know them because he was currently chatting up with her boyfriend like they knew each other their whole lives. She almost asked that part out loud and pressed her lips together tightly for the umpteenth time to not just blurt out her questions which could be identity revealing clues. She promised Marinette afterall and she was not about to break it. Just then Ladybug handed a box that she gave to everyone of them to Alix. She and Chat Noir shared a smile as Alix opened the box ,…. Only to find her watch her father gave for her birthday that she just lost recently. Now this could be a huge scoop and Alya couldn’t find it in herself to remain silent as the journalist inside her came out as soon as her jaw lifted itself off the floor. “You had a miraculous this whole time? And how did it end up with Ladybug if it was with you this whole time?” She blurted out.  


Nino who knew her too much just laughed and said, “Couldn’t keep it in for long enough, babe?”  


Alix just laughed as she put on the watch and transformed. “It’s an heirloom in our family, what do you think?”  


And with that she opened a white circular portal in thin air. Just as she was about to enter Ladybug stopped her and said “Only five minutes, no more than that for today. Please don’t think wrong but this is for your own good. OK?”  


Alix nodded with a smile and entered the portal which closed upon itself. As soon as it closed though, another one opened in the same place from which Alix literally fell out and all the heroes rushed to catch her. All the eight people other than Alix were shocked to see her shaking and since they couldn’t see her face, imagined the worst. ‘What could she have seen?’ was the thought in their minds.  


So they were rightfully shocked to find out that Alix had been shaking from laughter not fear. When she calmed down, she wiped her tears and fell into another round of laughing when she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir. She pointed to both of them and said in between her laughs, “Oh my god you two are, hahaha, you two, haha god.” And laughed again. When she finally calmed down, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and saw both Ladybug and Chat Noir see each other with bewildered faces. “I didn’t know I’m in the middle of so much drama, my god.” She took a deep breath to stop her laughter and sobered up a little“and you better go home fast A- I mean, Chat.” Chat raised an eyebrow ‘Did she really just stop herself from blurting out my name or was that on purpose?’ “ I may or may not have gone to the very near future and found out that your father is going to need you in like five and a half minutes.”  


Thus their meeting was interrupted and everyone promised to meet again some other time. Adrien ran along the rooftops and had barely touched the floor that someone knocked on the door. He sighed and went to open it. Alix was right and his father was right in front him and before he could say anything his father hugged him, very tightly, as if he was the bane of his existence. And his father fainted right in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUWAHAHAHA a cliffhanger is my new years gift for all of you!!!
> 
> Okay that was too much wasn't it.  
> But hopefully the next chapter is more exciting. I seem to have so many ideas that i am not able to use any of them properly.


	5. Realizations

Gabriel didn’t know what was happening to him. He doubted it was because of Nooroo and so as soon as his son went to school after his lunch break he read the grimore which was translated. He couldn’t find any kind of method which meant his kwami or the miraculous itself was doing. He checked many times but the grimore does not have anything related to what he was feeling. His dreams may have been coming from only last night but he was turning insane at the amount of these memories at the same time. He was not able to distinguish what are memories and what is reality. Seeing his wife and an actual happy son in his dreams made him hate his reality and want to stay in the past, but the memories were so jumbled that once his son would be five months old and he would turn five years in another second only to turn into a two year old the next moment. Every blink of his eye would bring out a memory. He didn’t eat, power nap or do the usual work he has every day and Natalie was considering admitting him to a hospital. He also tried to bribe his kwami into removing this insanity but the only reply he got was ‘that is the guardian’s secret master, I cannot do anything’. To hell with being a guardian, he had the translated grimore not ladybug. No way is he going to ask his enemy for help.  


So when he saw another memory come to, he resigned himself to his fate and sat back in his office chair letting the memory take over his mind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in a photoshoot meant for the spring line in the company he worked in and so was taking care of the work behind the scenes. He worried that this is the first time Adrien would be near a shoot in which both him and Emilie are supposed to be busy. His six year child was being babysitted by a person recommended by one of his colleagues in the park nearby. He smiled at the way Emilie wouldn’t leave Adrien without him having to practically drag her away. She was posing and in ten minutes, she could leave the set. He could see the way her eyes still had a glimmer of worry which he resisted the urge to go and console her.  


As soon as the photographer let Emilie go, she went to look for Adrien. Gabriel had still been helping with the costumes when Emilie had come to him with tears in her eyes and the news that she couldn’t find Adrien. They had searched for a couple of hours before they found their son in the park outside the shoot area crying to a guard pleading to let him in ‘because mom and dad are there sir I’m not lying I promise’  


Apparently the child managed to lose the sight of the babysitter and went to check out a flower bed he found and the guard standing outside didn’t let him in because he didn’t recognize him and thought the boy was telling him lies so he could make mischief in the shoot area.  


That day had been a big commotion with Emilie crying and consoling Adrien and herself at the same time. Gabriel had been doing his job in the shoot, scolding the guard and trying to console his wife and child. Both the green eyed blondes were hugging each other desperately with the child freely crying and the mother controlling herself from crying.  


That night Emilie made Gabriel promise her something he should have never forgotten. “Promise me our child will be protected in all kinds, physically and emotionally.” And he had promised her.  


And that was when Gabriel woke up. He had to take large gulps of air to calm down his heart.  


Has he been protecting Adrien as he promised? Well, he did keep him physically safe. About the mental state of his son, he doesn’t know anything about it. He has been very busy with being Hawkmoth that he didn’t particularly oversee how his son feels. Sure he was in his rebellious teen stage for wanting to go to school and make friends with those unmannered people who can easily influence him and attack his money and fame. ‘But, Emilie wanted Adrien to go to public school once we were settled.’ And if he thought about it now he had made more than one akuma that could have potentially hurt his son. If it weren’t for Ladybug and Chat Noir his son could have been hurt more than just a scar more than once. Seeing his own son jump off a building or being turned into a glitter statue that melted every minute was enough for him to stop once, but the greedy wish of bringing his wife back had kept him doing this. Involved in that plan so much he forgot what kind of man his son was in his way to grow into, how really happy he is, how really pained he is.  


‘I have to see Adrien.’ He thought. ‘no, he would be sleeping right now’ and then he remembered Adrien crying in his dream and before he could stop himself, he ran to his son’s room and pounded on the door, only to faint out of exhaustion as the adrenaline of seeing his son left his body after he hugged him tight.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dear diary,  


I am sorry for not writing daily. Ever since our trip from NY, I have been busy till the brim. Things regarding my guardian duties have been going well these days. I have been able to bring all of my friends together as a group and Chat’s idea that they will support each other was quite spot on. I’m chuckling as I write this as Chaton would have been proud of my pun. Just yesterday, Chloe was bullying Max when all my (super)-classmates tried to get rid of her. It is amazing how close all of them became as soon as they learnt that they have a secret in common.  


I decided to make a few potions of my own out of the techniques I’ve learnt you know. I am already able to make the all power up potions even in a very small quantity. In yesterday’s meet up, I was also able to teach Chat Noir how to make them so he can make them himself if need be. When he actually got the potion right he did a cute victory dance too haha. He can be adorable when he wants to be.  


I tried to contact the Order of guardians but that part is a failure for now, but Chat says we should keep trying in that matter. Did you know Chat Noir actually knows very fluent Chinese? AND the ancient slang which is in the grimore. Apparently, his father is a business man who wants his son to learn Chinese so his business can expand to China too. Master Fu took advantage of the opportunity and taught him the Grimore language so he could help me when I become the guardian. We’ve already translated half the grimore on our patrol sessions. This whole week has been a flurry of activities for Ladybug and Chat Noir. We were also able to go to Master Fu’s shop this Wednesday and I took all the ingredients he collected and stored them in my trunk. The sad part was cleaning my trunk because there were birthday gifts for Adrien inside. I have decided to be a good friend to Adrien and Kagami and that means moving on from him. So I am going to hand all the gifts (rewrapped and re customized of course) to my friends and I need to find an occasion to do that. I also removed all the Adrien posters and changed my desktop wallpaper. But it feels like I am pressuring myself to do this, so for now I decided to go in step by step.  


There is another thing I’ve noticed about both Adrien and Chat the last two days. Both of them would act fine if they are in a conversation but then they become silent and lost in their own space which is a bad place if their facial expressions are anything to go by. I want to do something for them but I don’t know what. I just want to make my two blond boys happy again. How hard is it?  


But while Adrien didn’t act soo different, Chat Noir was silent when I don’t pull him into a conversation. he also didn’t pun or flirt and I think even the way he smiles is fake, as if he was posing for a photo, and I know that because his smile usually changes its size every second and in these two days all he does is keep the expression plastered on his face and not move at all. Can you believe it? Chat, Silent! And no puns! I’m very worried about him because of how he looks while he thinks I am not watching.  


I’m not his partner for nothing. I can tell Chat is more along the lines of sad kind of shocked and I need to know why. Maybe, if everything goes alright tomorrow, I can get him to talk about it.  


I already included a box of pastries with the scarves I made for our six month anniversary tomorrow. I made scarves for him and Plagg. Tikki and I are already feeling colder everyday even if autumn isn’t in full swing yet. We are going to get some patrolling done and since tomorrow it will be only me and Chat, we can stay a little bit late too. I’m going to make sure Chat has the best of time tomorrow.  


I hope I will be able to make him smile that real smile of his, the one he gives when he is truly happy. I haven’t seen that in a long time you see. I really hope things aren’t too bad in his civilian life.  


Huh that’s all for today …Wait, wait a second… did I just write in my diary that Chat is cute and adorable?!! Oh no, this is not happening. Nope. Not at all.  


Goodnight dear diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! 1K HITS!!!  
> Thank you all for liking my story.


	6. Six months .. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of celebration for our duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette fans, this is for you..!!  
> Also the chapter is soo long because I couldn't cut it short
> 
> For the readers of this story, I am very sorry to have not uploaded in ages. A new chapter in my life had just began and I needed time to adjust myself to it while also writing something that doesn't feel like a haphazard work.  
> Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Also there is a mention(Only) of depression and let it be known that the author has no idea of how that thing works.

Marinette entered the locker room to pick her books for the afternoon classes. Today was the day exactly six months after she and Chat Noir fought their first battle with Hawkmoth. It was going to be a special day for their partnership, the way they instantly clicked into a power packed superhero duo, the way they were able to converse without any words spoken out loud. There were difficult situations, his crush on her which she couldn’t reciprocate, her not being able to actually trust him even after knowing him for so long, even if Tikki says it was only once, it caused Chat Noir an unforgettable memory of cataclysming someone, even if that someone was a robot. She sighed. She needed to proper her partnership with Chat and find out the reason she feels very angry whenever he tries to flirt with Kagami these days even if it was only once a meeting. Maybe it is because Adrien tried out a relationship with her which led to what nobody found out yet. Either way she has no right to spoil her friendship with Chat just because of some jealousy. 

She already decided to give Chat the best time today since he seemed down lately and made his gift and ordered pastries in her parent’s bakery in Tikki’s name. It has been a while since Hawkmoth had sent an akuma so if he ruins it today, he’s going to face a very angry ladybug.  


Marinette stretched her arms wide above her head and sighed happily. She sent a message to Chat early in the morning telling him to meet her in the evening and she is sure her plan is going to make him a little bit more happier than he was the last week.  


“Hey Marinette!”  


Said girl yelped mid stretch and jumped at least a feet away from her locker with how her blond angel (NO, FRIEND!!) appeared from nowhere to right beside her without making any noise at all.  


Exasperated at the mischievous expression in his eyes and the obvious way he was trying to hold his laughter, she asked “How is it possible that only you can scare me like that Adrien?!” holding a hand to her chest.  


Then something happened that Marinette could never expect from Adrien at all; He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged and smirked (SMIRKED!) and “Hey, it isn’t my fault if you get scared so easily”  


Did he? …He didn’t did he? …Did Adrien just tease her? OK if that’s how it’s going to be, he’s going to find out what Marinette Dupain Cheng is capable of. She even had experience from all the banter with Chat Noir.  


She huffed and folded her arms across her chest and tried to get a witty remark but it failed to come once she registered who exactly was speaking to her (OMG) and she didn’t allow his prettiness affect her. So a “I was just surprised that’s all” was weakly given out and she closed her locker and started to go to class with a hmpf and a pout and realized that the muted laughter he gave was a good sound too.  


It was a good thing Marinette was prepared for being Adrien’s friend and not anything more. With all the new responsibility on her, she barely had any time to spend with her family and friends and she didn’t want to get a romance mixed up in her life. That is the reason she rejected Luka and was very relieved when he accepted it wholeheartedly. She had spent the whole week with either Alya or Chat or the whole gang only for the miraculous duties and not as a friend. Even though Chat will definitely disagree in that matter. That is why this morning she decided to be a good friend to all her friends and concentrate on that only. So when Adrien followed her she didn’t feel her pulse speed up the usual amount – even she needed some time to completely move on from Adrien, duh – but her curiosity got the better of her and she looked at him with a curious expression while he matched her look with a smirk (which looks familiar somehow now that she thinks about it…) and held her purse in his hand, which must have fallen off her during the jump.  


She couldn’t do anything about how red her cheeks became as she let out a gasp and took her purse and said a “thanks Adrien”  


Adrien enjoyed how adorably flustered she became and was busy staring at her ( “no that’s not staring” he told his inner mind that somehow sounded very much like Plagg “that’s . uh . not staring.”) and almost forgot the reason he came to her.  


“Hey did you get a partner for the science project Miss Mendeleev assigned?”  


Marinette was able to keep her embarrassment in the back of her mind and looking at a FRIEND seemingly very happy did help.  


“No not yet, I was late this morning and Miss Mendeleev told me to ask for a person who is partnerless and I still didn’t get to find out who the person is.”  


“Well Mademoiselle, you’re at luck because standing right in front of you is your amazing science partner, at your service.” And Adrien bowed just like Chat would when he feels playful.  


Marinette raised her eyebrows a bit and asked.“Oh well, uh okay, that’s cool. So when do you wanna meet up?”  


“Today right after school is fine for me. There’s this thing father wants me to do at night so I’ll be available for two hours after school.”  


Marinette smiled, ‘Wow that way I’ll have time to spend with Adrien which will be enough to complete the project and then I can also go to patrol without any need to rush anything and meet Chat’  


“Yeah that’s alright. Your home or mine?”  


And he just stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at her and grinned keeping his hands in his pockets, “Do you really want me to answer that question?” , he asked leaning into her personal space.  


She was about to say yes when she remembered her wording and blushed to her neck. Adrien had the weird feeling to see if he could make her blush more. She raised her arms and started talking while moving her hands all around her.  


“I mean for the project of course, not that you haven’t come to my house for any other purpose, but I didn’t mean it like that you know, we are going to study science and complete our project and-”  


Adrien’s laughter stopped her from going into a full mode ramble and she pouted at how hard it was to control the flutters in her heart. And Adrien thought it was unfair for someone to be so cute and adorable all the time.  


“Yours if It’s alright.”  


Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and literally power walked from the room after nodding and saying “OK then I’ll call my parents to let them know that you are coming.”  


Adrien smiled to himself at his adorable friend and went to take his books out of his locker when Plagg spoke up.  


“Careful Adrien, your Chat Noir is showing. What is it with you trying to flirt with miss pigtails? Have you forgotten your policy of taking a break from romance till you actually get over your lady love?”  


“That’s just some harmless flirting Plagg, friends do it all the time too. It doesn’t mean there is something between me and Marinette.”  


“Whatever you say kid, don’t blame me when you start writing love poems for Marinette in the near future. I’ve warned you already about this.”  


He flew back into Adrien’s book bag and shook his head muttering to himself, “Going and falling in love with the same girl twice, huh, cheese really is better.”  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Since Miss Bustier was absent that day because she was scheduled for a doctor’s appointment, a study hour was granted instead of another class and Marinette felt herself a little inspired because of the happy mood Adrien had been. So she checked if she has any homeworks left and when she found that she wasn’t behind any, she opened her sketchbook and started drawing.  


‘I need something happy, and slightly teasing which gives a mischievous look that would match the look Adrien gave me.’  


She blushed lightly at the double meaning her thoughts would have had if spoken loud.  


She shook her head to remove those thoughts and chanted ‘HE IS JUST A FRIEND’ in her head for almost two whole minutes before she felt good enough to concentrate on the design she wanted to make. Something men’s wear, something that’s mysterious and mischievous at the same time while also being somewhat decent and somewhat rough and…… ‘oh I know!’  


And she drew in her sketchbook for the better part of her class.  


“A little birdie told me someone’s missing a project partner and someone else was eager to join them.”  


Alya’s voice brought her back to the class from the details of the color and stitching of the jacket design that was drawn on her book.  


“Uh, yeah” she said scratching the back of her head “Adrien told me that he would be my partner in the science project and we’re going to work on it today in my house.”  


Alya sighed, “Okay girl, spill it.”  


Marinette winced at the tone Alya was using and the worst part is she knew why her friend used her you-are-not-escaping-me-without-letting-me-know-what-is-going-on tone. Her mood started to going down from the high of designing as she tried to convince her friend that she really needs to move on from Adrien.  


“Well, there is nothing to spill. I’m going to be a good friend and a good project partner and finish my science project for which my partner happens to be Adrien. That is all. There are absolutely no hurt feelings and I am going to act on my friendship skills.”  


Alya sighed “Girl, I love you very much. And all I want for you is to be happy. I don’t understand why you have taken this decision all of a sudden when I thought you realized you still have feelings for him. You don’t have to forcefully change your feelings for anyone or anything. Please think this through, I don’t want you to just bend over for everyone else without sparing your own feelings.”  


Marinette smiled and said, “Yes I’ve thought it through. It may take a while for me to completely move on from him but I have decided to get out of my feelings for him for no one else but me. But I’m going to regret it if I’m not able to at least be his friend just because of something that doesn’t even have his fault in it.”  


That seemed to satisfy Alya even if she noticed how her friend didn’t mention any reason for her decision. There is no need to push Marinette for something she is clearly uncomfortable with explaining if her nervous looks are to be taken into consideration. She will definitely find out the reason behind her decision with time. There is no need to rush anything at all.  


“OK. You know that I’m gonna be by your side to support you no matter what you choose as long as you think it is a good thing for you from the inside of your heart and not from your brain. OK?”  


Marinette smiled sadly, “OK”  


“Now show me what you’ve been drawing the whole class.”  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinette came home running to clean her room which was a mess of papers all related to either her miraculous or some designs which she drew for stress relief. After what felt like a long time enough Adrien was in her room and they started researching for the project. He seemed very happy if the small but noticeable skips in his steps are any signs. Marinette though felt very concerned about his behavior, not that she was not happy with Adrien being happy, he seemed too sad only yesterday and she had read somewhere that people harming themselves when in depression makes them happy and wondered if it was her place to ask him about that. Then she thought she wouldn’t be a good friend if she didn’t show her concern out but maybe he’d think she is being creepy since he tried to hide his state yesterday when Nino actually tried to ask him what’s wrong. Then she realized she’s been rambling about in her mind and not contributing anything to the research part as Adrien browsed through in her computer. She decided to go for it and when things became silent she asked him.  


“Are you alright Adrien?”  


Adrien for his part was surprised at her question. Marinette seemed to be honestly concerned for him and for a second he thought of telling about his father’s illness which is still keeping him bedridden after three days. But he didn’t want her to be unnecessarily concerned about him so he diverted the question. Or at least tried to.  


“Of course Marinette, I’m feeling happier today than yesterday and I’m perfectly fine.”  


“Are you sure you are?”  


When he turned to her, she was looking at his body. ‘What is she looking for?’  


“Of course I am, why?”  


And he saw her expression with furrowed eyebrows and a half pout that she wasn’t convinced at all. He smiled at how genuinely she was concerned and tried to explain without telling her everything. “I had lots of work to do for the last four days and am tired a lot. But today is a special day for me which is making me happy even in all the exhaustion.” He ended with a shrug and noticed her face change from concern to curiousness. “What’s today? If I may ask, that is.”  


“Well, for one today is our six month anniversary.” He finished as if that had all the answers of the world. She blushed lightly at his wording and let out a half strangled “what?!”  


At that he thankfully explained but not without a smirk at her wide eyed reaction. “Well, our half year anniversary of being friends, silly.” ‘and maybe we could be more in the next half of the year’ his mind finished. And he froze. What was his mind even saying, Marinette was his friend for goodness’ sake.  


When Marinette giggled he stopped his mini war in his mind and looked to her.  


“So you’re not deep in the sadness valley?” he chuckled and answered. “Nope”  


“Soo you’re not any close to depression or hurting yourself?” she asked uncertainly and he answered with a loud “No!!” he was stunned. ‘Just what has she been thinking’ he thought as he saw relief clear in her face.  


When he stayed there in shock for a little longer than necessary, she felt the need to explain herself and so she did, “I mean I’ve read somewhere that depressed could hurt themselves and not that you’re depressed but I was afraid you were and you suddenly started being happy today” she raised her hands and shook them “Not that you being happy is wrong but you know how I start imagining and” she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and slumped into her chair “I should probably stop rambling, sorry.”  


He didn’t know what she was apologizing for and honestly couldn’t care. She was so concerned and worried about him, someone she barely talks to and isn’t so comfortable with to stay alone with unless it is compulsory and he realized he has waited too long for an answer. He smiled from the depths of his heart and answered truthfully. ‘Okay Casanova no need to write poetry.’  


“It’s okay, Marinette I’m honestly happy to see you care about me enough to get yourself in such frenzy but to answer your question, I’m perfectly fine except for one thing.”  


“oh, and what is that?” She asked ready to help her friend.  


“I’ve been dying to maybe probably try one of your father’s pastries.” He finished with a smile.  


She stared at him with wide eyes while processing his request and the sheer silliness of it compared to her thoughts made her giggle. It was contagious as he giggled along with her and soon they were giggling together. Marinette stood up and said with a smile, “Well I’d better save your life and death crisis by bringing something to eat.”  
Just as she said that, her father opened the door to her room with a plate of baguettes and said in his loud cheerful voice, “Well kids, I heard someone has a life and death crisis and needs to eat. No fear for you, Tom for rescue. Here are your snacks little friends.”  


Shock was written clearly on Marinette’s face as she asked, “You have been eavesdropping on us, Papa?!”  


But Tom was still smiling. “Don’t worry sweetie pie, I was just about to come inside when I found out how much my snacks are needed.” He finished with a chuckle.  


And when both the teenagers sat to work on their project,(This time for real ..) they were so immersed in it and finished it very fast. Since Adrien had some more time before he leaves, they decided to play some video games.  


“I’ve definitely practiced you know, I can definitely beat you in this now.”  


And since she was very repeatedly chanting the mantra, ‘think of him as Chat, he’s just a friend’ she challenged back without even thinking about it. “Oh yeah, we’ll see who wins Agreste.” Let no one ever know that she lost her game completely because Adrien found her ticklish spots.  


“You’re cheating! That’s completely unfair. I call for a rematch.”  


“Oh no. No rematches. Only one game and my time’s going to be finished.”  


Marinette pouted and Adrien grinned and no one noticed their kwamis taking a picture of them.  


After a round of apologies and begging for forgiveness by making a deal to get her into his next photoshoot, both of them sat on the chairs when Adrien got a message from his bodyguard to come down. He said his goodbyes to the Dupain-Chengs and when Marinette walked him to his car, he kissed her on the cheek.  


“We should definitely spend more time together like this Marinette.” He said while secretly wanting to take a photo of her pinkish face.  


“Yeah, we should.” She said with embarrassment mixed with surprise in her voice.  


After he went off, Marinette went into her parents’ bakery with a hand on her cheek which Adrien kissed. Unbeknownst to her Sabine smirked behind the counter to her husband and he gave a long sigh and said, “Okay I’ll give you the hairpin you’ve asked for.”  


When Sabine only laughed, tom mock pouted and said, “It isn’t my fault if you Cheng ladies are so beautiful we men have no other choice to act on our love and try to win your affections. Adrien’s just as affected by our daughter as I am with you.”  


It only made Sabine laugh more.


End file.
